supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Cat Grant
History Origin Cat Grant is a former gossip columist from Los Angeles who worked first at the Daily Planet, then at WBGS, and finally as the White House Press Secretary.Cat Grant was originally hired as a gossip columnist at the Daily Planet after moving to Metropolis in the wake of her divorce to Joe Morgan. Cat had one child, Adam Morgan, from her failed marriage, but her husband retained sole custody of the child. Having befriended Clark Kent and struck up a relationship with him, Cat was overjoyed when Clark convinced Morgan to let her see her son (she had been denied custody because of her problems with alcohol). Cat manages to befriend Lois Lane as well and decides it's time to fight for custody of her son. Cat has to leave the Planet and go to New York City to engage in the custody battle. Early Years Cat and Adam (along with Jimmy Olsen) are kidnapped by Col. John Morrison but Superman rescues them. Cat and Clark part ways and she begins dating Jose Delgado, aka Gangbuster, although Adam did not like Cat's new boyfriend. After a rough battle with Metallo leaves Jose hospitalized, Cat begs him to retire as Gangbuster, which he reluctantly agrees to do. Back in Metropolis, Cat is hired at WGBS and given her own daytime TV show, the "Cat Grant Show." Early in the show's run, Cat lands the honor of a rare televised interview with Superman, shortly after the Justice League had been reactivated and Superman had returned to their ranks. The interview was cut short when a report reached the studio during a commercial break about a monster tearing across Ohio. Superman departs and finds the Justice League hard pressed against the creature later known as Doomsday. The battle with Doomsday would end in Metropolis--leaving both the monster and Superman dead. Cat was on scene and became WGBS's reporter in the field to cover the event live. She also spoke with Lois, who was almost numb with shock and grief. Jose, who is at home babysitting Adam, sees the coverage. Adam himself acts callously to the news of Superman's death. After snapping at Adam for being a "selfish kid who only thinks about himself", Jose realizes he is angry at himself for sitting on the sidelines. When Jose tells Cat he is resuming his role as Gangbuster, she angrily dumps him. She later admits to Vincent Edge she is worried about him. Edge first makes a pass at her, then offers some comfort in the form of a dinner invitation, and Cat decides to accept the offer (along with having her son come to dinner). During the Reign of the Supermen, WGBS decides to move Grant from daytime to Primetime. However, she finds herself someone marginalized at first, as WGBS has decided to focus exclusively on "The Metropolis Kid," later known as Superboy, and the Kid has a good rapport with new reporter Tana Moon. Cat quickly realizes Edge might be grooming Tana as her replacement. After the Reign is over, however, Tana quits WBGS and Superboy leaves town, allowing Cat more of the spotlight. Cat struggles to raise Adam on her own. He acts out more and more, but one day he confesses to her that he blames himself for Jose leaving. Cat assures him that it was not his fault and she loves him very much. Death of Her Son Tragedy would befall Cat yet again. Shortly after the Return of the real Superman, Cat takes Adam to a birthday party one night. Disguised there is the Toyman, who kidnaps Adam. Jimmy Olsen stays with Cat as they alert the police. They try to get a hold of Clark and Lois, but the two had gone to Paris for a day's vacation. Adam is found along with several other missing children brutally murdered in an alley in Suicide Slum. Cat identifies his body at the morgue and nearly falls apart with grief. Cat nearly falls off the wagon. She visits an old bar that used to be one of her usual haunts, but does not start drinking. Lois stays with her, trying to offer whatever comfort she can for Cat, who "just wants to feel numb." Vincent Edge continues to sexually harass her at work, even making light of her "not needing a babysitter anymore." Cat decides she will not take any more of his advances. Superman apprehends Toyman and turns him over to police custody. Cat decides to visit Schott in jail, planning to shoot him with a revolver she recently acquired. On her way to the police station, she stops by a toyshop, and the side trip convinces her not to go through with her plan. She does go to the police station, however, and after causing a distraction, manages to slip past the metal detector with a revolver. She confronts Schott in his cell, and he is completely unrepentant. He blasts her for being a bad mother and a drunk and claims he is proud of what he did. He is also clearly insane, hearing the voice of his "mother" speak to him. Cat draws the gun and aims it at him, threatening to kill him and asking him to beg for mercy. At first Schott thinks she does not have the nerve, but then cowers at her feet begging for his life. Cat pulls the trigger, but the gun is a fake. Superman arrives a second later, having witnessed the event, but tells her he will not say anything about it. Cat leaves feeling a new sense of strength and self-reliance. Adam is buried in Metropolis. Even at his funeral, Vincent Edge hits on Cat. She angrily rebuffs him yet again. After the funeral is over and most of the attendees have left, Superman arrives to off his condolences--and to apologize for not being able to save Adam. Cat tells Superman she does not blame him, as she knows he cannot save everyone. She asks him to tell her what it is like "to be dead." Superman tells her that Adam is at peace, "beyond the reach of evil men." Later, following a news broadcast about a missing Lois Lane found to be perfectly alright, she announces that she is pressing charges against Vincent Edge for his sexual harassment. Edge is removed as the head of WGBS that same hour. Powers and Abilities Powers *Coming Soon Abilities *Cat Grant is skilled in the areas of media journalism and public speaking. Strength *Normal strength for adult human female. Weakness *Coming Soon In Other Media *Cat was played by actress Tracy Scoggins in Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman. See Also *Cat Grant/Gallery Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Cat is a recovering alcoholic. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Catherine_Grant_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/cat-grant/29-8346/ Category:Daily Planet Staff